Joyous Celebration Main Story/40
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Aizen fell to the ground, his face beaten bloody. Even though he’d been laid out, he continued to reach or the wine as Rice carried it away. |- | style="width:10%" | |Why can’t you just stay put when you’re drunk? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Amazake propped Aizen up and helped him to walk. The trio moved out of their way, following them with their eyes as they left. |- | |We’ve been running into lots of Fallen Angels all day today. |- | |After all, it is a festival. |- | |In any case, it’s happened a lot. Rice, hurry and see if the Divine Lord’s sacred wine is all right! |- | |Ah! It’s fine! Sigh––we finally found it, thank you! |- | |You don’t have to thank us. We didn’t do anything. |- | |That’s right, we had a lot of fun! And the food here is really good! |- | |Ah! It’s almost time! Let’s, quickly, go return the wine! We can still, make it to, the fireworks display! |- | |Okay, okay! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The trio took the wine and returned it to the lucky draw area in the fireworks display center. The shopkeeper saw the lost sacred wine had been recovered, and thanked the trio profusely. |- | |We’re really too grateful to you! None of us knew what to do until you guys helped us out! Rice’s Attendant must be really amazing, for recruiting such an amazing Food Soul to help us. |- | |We caused you, a lot of trouble, today. Luckily, in the end, we found it! |- | |Oh, yeah! You guys ought to draw a ticket too! |- | |Oh? We can draw too? |- | |Consider it a thank you for helping us get the prize back! |- | |Ugh, “come back soon”...as expected...Eggnog, how about you? |- | |“Thanks for your support”. Rice, how about you? |- | |“Great luck and great fortune”...this...shopkeeper, what does this mean? |- | |Ah! Congratulations! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Rice watched, not comprehending, as the shopkeeper suddenly broke into applause. He grabbed the bell next to his hand and started shaking it. |- | |Congratulations!!! Today’s grand prize winner has emerged!!! Rice!!! Congratulations! |- | |Ah?!? Me? I won the, grand prize?!? |- | |That’s right! The jar of sacred wine that was bestowed by the Divine Lord belongs to you! Rice! |- | |Rice, you’re really lucky! |- | |She sure it! Now you can give the sacred wine to your Attendant. That way, they can become immortal, just like the Divine Lord! |- | |(Master Attendant...if, I let Master Attendant drink this, then we can, be together, forever...Huangshan Maofeng’s prediction, really was accurate...) (But, he said, things would be a bit different, from what I hoped…what could that mean...) |- | |Ah? What do you mean, immortal? |- | |Ah? Isn’t this the sacred wine from the legends, that the Divine Lord drank to become immortal? |- | |Hahahahaha!!! Where did you hear that?!? |- | |Eh?!? It––it’s not? |- | |It’s not! This is the vitality wine that the Divine Lord gave to everyone. This jar of wine is the best jar out of all the vitality wine. It’s said that if you drink it, you’ll be blessed and won’t get sick for a full year! So, we all call it sacred wine. |- | |EHHHHH––––!!!!! That’s what it it?!? |- | |...Uh...Rice... |- | |That’s okay, I’m really happy, just to, receive it. Ah––look guys, the fireworks!!! |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The other people looked at where Rice was pointing. Clusters of gorgeous, dazzling fireworks rose up into the air, then burst open, forming the most exquisite patters. Everyone’s faces shined a rainbow of colors, reflecting the colorful light of the fireworks. Turkey and Eggnog stole a glance at Rice, who was engrossed in watching the fireworks. Seeing that her face really had no trace of disappointment, despite her dreams being dashed, they sighed in relief and started to earnestly watch the fireworks as well. |- | |(Huangshan Maofeng…this is what, he was saying…) (But, even if, I can’t make Master Attendant, immortal, I can still, stay by, Master Attendant’s side, forever. I can definitely, make this wish, come true. Definitely!) |- ! colspan="2" |← Prev • Main • |- |} Category:Joyous Celebration